


Button

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi and Ueda end up doing a location shoot together. However, the night continues in a different way than Ueda had planned.





	Button

The last person Ueda wanted to share his tent with was Tegoshi Yuya. He sometimes hated that despite his tough looks, he had a soft side, especially for big brown eyes and a seemingly innocent smile.  
  
"Marten have gnawed at my tent while we were filming," the pink haired man had pouted, overdone and too much for Ueda's taste, if he were asked. But he wasn't. Instead, his Johnny's colleague was sitting in the middle of his tent now, happily slurping his cup ramen he had brought with him, at least he didn't scrounge for food because according to Kato and Masuda, that was a general behavior of him, or so Ueda had heard.  
  
"I can't sleep there now, and also it's scary!" Tegoshi had added.  
  
"Fine. You can sleep here. Just don't take so much space. And be quiet," Ueda had instructed with the impression that the other wasn't listening at all. Instead, he had looked around, peeking at Ueda's stuff which had the blond scoff.  
  
"Hey, I'm really not that bad, the rumors are all lies" Tegoshi said and Ueda just made a noise and went to roll out his futon for the night.  
  
It was a humid and hot summer night, and Ueda was just wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark blue boxers.  
  
Tegoshi was quick with his futon and was sprawled over it, having Ueda figure there would be less space for himself like that.  
  
"Oi" he said in a tone that left no room for discussion.  
  
When Tegoshi just laughed instead of moving, Ueda began to move him himself.  
  
"You're such an obnoxious brat!" Ueda rolled his eyes, "how do your bandmates cope with you, seriously. Stop it or I'll kick you out and you can find someplace else to sleep" he added while Tegoshi's laugh got louder and gigglish and then they were physically fighting over the place, clawing and rolling, tugging and pulling until Tegoshi ended up on his back somehow in between Ueda's legs and he gasped, Ueda's grip tight on his wrist and his hand gripping the collar of Tegoshi's shirt.  
  
It felt like someone clicked a button.  
  
"They love me," Tegoshi said, "and it seems to be true what they say about your reflexes from boxing..." He placed his right hand on Ueda's bare arm, feeling the firm muscles and the veines and the smooth skin and squeezed it gently. Ueda was panting out of anger and the physical movement as he tried to process what was just happening. It seemed like time slowed down and the touch of Tegoshi's hand on his arm had a different feel to it than from fighting.  
  
It was strange, rare, and unusual, and that's what made it so exciting. They started at each other, hard, none wanting to give in an inch until Tegoshi whispered: "Still want to kick me out?" voice ever so sweet and dangerous and Ueda just panted, tugging Tegoshi's collar harder and the next second, their lips were crashing at each other, and Ueda learned that Tegoshi Yuya was indeed a full grown man despite his cutie fairy image he still carried around at the age of 31.  
  
In no time, Ueda had Tegoshi's wrists pinned over his head, tongues battling without Tegoshi truly putting up a fight for dominance, settling with his position from the start and loving it.  
  
"Just show me exactly how annoying I am," Tegoshi teased between their kissess, and Ueda growled in response. They practically ripped at each others clothes, quick, hasty and impatiently, shrugging them off, tugging hard while kissing sloppily in between at every inch of skin they could reach.  
  
Tegoshi became soft and obedient under Ueda's rough touch, feeling heated up and needy. He had to take a breath with how Ueda manhandled him but he loved every second of it.  
  
"Oh you have no idea how annoying you are," Ueda mumbled as his hands roamed over Tegoshi's chest, pinching a nipple hard, "you're really a brat unless you're getting laid, huh" he growled against Tegoshi's earlobe and Tegoshi grinned.  
  
"Figure that out for yourself", he replied cockily, resulting in a bite from the blonde on his neck that had him cry out.  
  
"I think we need to do something about that attitude of yours," Ueda hummed, hands busy sliding into a pair of black pajamas.  
  
"Yeah" Tegoshi whispered, encouraging the other man with his melodic voice.  
  
"If you wanna take it further, I have to let you know that I didn't bring anything with me, didn't expect this to happen," Ueda said, but Tegoshi leaned forward to rummage through his black bag with a yellow cute accessory.  
  
Not commenting further on this, Ueda took the items and his time to tease the other.  
  
It wasn't until Tegoshi was writhing underneath him, reaching out wherever his hands could touch that Ueda gave in and grabbed Tegoshi by the hair, pulling him around and slapping his butt before pushing inside, not without teasing the clenching slick hole with a few prods from his arousal.  
  
"Damn," Tegoshi moaned, "I was wondering about what it would be like," he turned his head around, facing Ueda. ".. Is that all you got?"  
  
Ueda leaned above him, grabbing his hair, tugging on it so Tegoshi's head went up, and Tegoshi yelped, but his cock twitched. "Will you shut up some time or do I have to put my cock in your mouth for that?"  
  
Tegoshi didn't get a chance to reply because Ueda pressed inside him then and despite all the brattiness he whined because it had been a while and they had been sloppy with preparation.  
  
Unexpectedly, he felt a soft, gentle kiss being pressed between his shoulder blades that managed to help him relax.  
  
"Come on," Ueda whispered gently, and Tegoshi nodded.  
  
They found a rhythm that was erratic and wild, with Tegoshi pushing back and Ueda commenting on it with dirty words. He held the other up by his arms and Tegoshi cried out as Ueda hit his prostate with every other thrust.

Ueda let go of his arms again and Tegoshi's face was pressed into the futon and he held up his ass high, reaching around to touch himself as he was being filled.  
  
One hand around his cock, Tegoshi got off by the rough treatment Ueda was giving him, like he had pictured a lot of times in his fantasy since he had learned they would be going on this trip.  
  
"Come on my chest," Tegoshi then pressed out and Ueda smirked. "Dirty," he said, and followed the request, Tegoshi turning around.  
  
The sight of Tegoshi underneath him, the man he had thought he would barely talk to outside of work during their trip, was so alluring it made him groan. The soft lips and the dirty look in his eyes, Ueda shuddered as he let go, spurts of cum tainting the others chest and abdomen.  
  
Tegoshi just made a noise that Ueda classified as something between a purr and a moan as he himself slumped down on the futon next to the body of the man that had just brought him an amazingly dirty and fulfilling experience.  
  
They didn't say anything for a while until Tegoshi got up to clean off, smiling his sweetest smile at Ueda again, blowing him a kissy face. "Thanks. This can be our sweet little secret if you want. I'll head to my tent now if you don't mind"  
  
Ueda sat up. "I thought yours was broken?!"  
  
"Aw, Ueda-kun," Tegoshi chirped. "Don't be mad. Now I have something to make it up to you next time"  
  
And with that, he let himself out, shrieking a little at the pillow that hit his back.  
  
  
  



End file.
